The Axis Meets Slender Man
by unwantedwishable
Summary: Francis, Arthur, Alfred and I ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere, we had to walk through the woods to find the gas station. Until a creepy fellow came along! [Slender Man and Hetalia crossover ONESHOT! Warnings: a little FrUk, America x France, swearing, etc...]


**Just a stupid one shot I wrote hope y'all like it!~**

"We are officially lost, you bloody git!" Arthur snapped at the driver Francis.

"We are not lost! We just don't know where we're going!" Francis snapped back.

While Arthur and Francis were up front, Alfred and I were sitting in the back listening to my ipod. We were driving to Matthew's house (I don't know who he is so don't ask me) and I guessed Francis took a wrong turn or something because before we knew it we were on a road called "Slender Forrest Road." We passed no houses nor a single person since Francis got onto this street. All we've seen was trees, a lot of them in matter of fact. It soon became dark and I honestly started to get nervous, we were running low on gas and Alfred was getting closer to me because he's getting more scared.

"You better find a gas station!" Arthur said to Francis, firmly.

"Yeah right, we have a better chance of a bear attacking us than find a stupid gas station"

"Shut up! There is no chance of that happening" Arthur started to go on and on about it.

Suddenly with our luck the car stopped and it refused to continue, we officially ran out of gas. Well, this is great. The sun has went down, we are stuck in the middle of nowhere and I have to pee.

"Drive you toad!" Arthur screamed pushing Francis.

"I can't we ran out of gas, amour"

"Don't call me that!"

"Um...Dudes, I think I know w-where we are..." Alfred leaned over to them. "Slender Forrest, I-I believe a gas station isn't too far...if we go through the woods..."

"What!? I'm not going to go through there! It's dark and I don't want to break a nail!" Francis cried.

"I'm calling Matthew" Alfred took out his new cell phone then huffed angeryly. "No reception."

I rolled my eyes and stared at his phone, he was right and it seemed like it wasn't going to search because it's obvisous there isn't a spec of reseption here.

"What do we do now?" Francis asked.

"We can just walk through the woods. The gas station is quicker that way" Alfred smiled. "And good thing we brought flashlights!"

"Yeah..." Arthur muttered, I had a feeling he knew something he wasn't going to tell but I shrugged it off. "Haha, who knew there was a whole country above yours, America?"

Alfred laughed and lightly punched Arthur's arm making him smile kindly.

We got out of the car and went to the trunk, as we took out each others bags I stared into the woods, it was pretty dark and scary with the fog oozing out of it onto the street. Alfred flicked on his flashlight and shined it around. "Don't worry dudes, if anything happens I'll be the hero!"

I giggled but Arthur and Francis rolled their eyes.

We begun walking into the woods, I felt queasy and stood next to Alfred as Arthur and Francis walked behind us, probably holding hands or something they really don't want us to see.

We walked a few miles before coming to a metal wired fence with a sign attached to it spelling: "Keep Out!" on the bottom left corner was a sharpie drawn picture of what it seemed a very lanky man with no facial expressions. I stared at it before the fence rattled from Alfred climbing it.

We just assumed that Alfred knew what he was doing and climbed the fence as well, but I found it quite difficult, so Francis lifted me up by holding my arse and helping me climb over. By the time I got to the other side I saw Alfred a few feet away staring at something taped to the tree. I didn't know what it was until I got a closer look, a note, on the note was a circle face with two "x" marks where they eyes are supposed to be. Above it spelled "Always Watching...No Eyes!"

"What does that mean?" I asked behind Alfred, making him jump a bit. As I took the note off the tree he replied:

"Uh, I don't know. Probably nothing. I guess kids like scaring people like us or something" he chuckled it off quickly.

When Arthur and Francis got over the fence we continued walking deeper in the forest. The note was still in my hand and Arthur asked what I was holding. I showed him and he rolled his eyes along with Francis. I didn't want to hold it anymore, so I put it in my bag.

The further we got the more I felt uneasy, I felt like someone was staring at me. But it seemed like I was the only one who felt like this. I tried to hold back the urge of looking behind me but failed when I glanced over my shoulder, Arthur and Francis were holding each others hand but nothing else.

We continued to walk for a few minutes before finding a strange shack like building. The front door was open, as Alfred shined his light inside, we noticed it looked like a bathroom. The walls were half titled and half painted, there was a long hallway which brought you to two other corridors.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said honestly, I've held it for ages. They nodded and I went inside taking my flashlight with me. I slowly made it down the hall into another room where there was a toilet. I placed the flashlight on the floor facing me as I pulled down my pants and went.

Suddenly I felt a chill roll up my spine and I swore I heard footsteps coming closer to the room. "Go away Alfred, you perv!" I shouted only to get a yell back from outside.

"I'm not doing anything!"

I quickly got up from the toilet and pulled up my pants. I grabbed onto my flashlight and left the room as fast as I could.

I stood still like a statue as I saw a tall, lanky man at the end of the other corridor. He had a white face with no facial features. He stared at me and I screamed, running back to my friends.

"Run! Now!" I demanded pushing them in the opposite direction.

"What!? What's up, dude?" Alfred said.

"Just run!"

I glanced at Arthur, he was frozen staring in the hallway. I shined my light inside to see the man once again, Francis screamed as tentacles flowed out of the strange slender man.

"Run you idiot!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to be the hero this time!" The stupid American shouted as we ran away as fast as we could.

Faster and faster we ran, but it seemed like we couldn't run away from him. As I glanced behind my back I saw the strange man chasing us! Fuck he can run! I thought demanding the three to run faster.

Soon we got to a red truck and small trailer. As we stopped for a quick second we realised the pale one was gone.

"What the hell was that!" Alfred demanded out of breath.

"...Slender Man..." Arthur muttered trying to get his breath as well.

"What?"

"...He is going to kill us if we don't leave now..."

"Amis! Look! A note" Francis yelled pointing to a note, we got a closer look only to shake in fear...

"Don't look, or it takes you..." Arthur read taking it off the trailer.

"We're fucked! We don't even know where he came from!" I cried.

Arthur shh'ed me and held onto my hand which made Francis a bit jealous. "We just have to be quiet and not run...he won't find us, okay?"

I nodded gulping a little. We begun to walk more but Alfred's flashlight soon died, leaving mine the only one working. Slowly, we walked on a trail we found which brought us to a strange tree, luckily there was nothing around it nor on it.

Arthur soon took the flashlight away from me and was the leader, I walked next to him and he held my hand again. I didn't want to show the fact I was scared but it was kinda hard too...

As we walked Alfred pouted and walked next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist, I jumped and scolded him. he rolled his eyes and did it again but I just accepted it even though I don't like him in that kind of way. Francis strolled behind us, I had another feeling he was jealous and wanted to rip my head off.

Before we knew it we got to a rusted, old and dead truck. There was no note on it but I swore to god I saw the man again waiting for us in the woods.

"Let's follow the trail, I think it's a circle..." Alfred said

"Whatever..." I replied and we continued to walk very slowly and very close to each other.

We got to a tunnel where we found a note inside which had a drawing of the man on it with the words "No, No, No" written all over it. I started to shake as I took it off and looked down the deep tunnel. Coming out from the fog was the Slender Man. Arthur turned off the flashlight and when he turned it back on, the man was gone!

We turned around to continue walking but there he was! Basically right in front of us! Only a few feet away! We screamed and ran down the tunnel.

"Every man for themselves!" Alfred screamed running left into the woods. Arthur ran right and Francis and I ran forward. My heart beat increased and I choked on my breath. Francis and I got to the fence and litery jumped over, landing into a pile of leaves.

"We're safe!?" Francis asked.

Suddenly a scream which sounded like Alfred's rung in our ears and tears filled the sides of my eyes. "No! He got Alfie! We gotta save him!"

"We can't it's useless..."

"What!? We have too, he's our best friend!"

"I refuse to go in there!"

"Well then stay out here alone" I begun to climb over back the fence but I saw someone run towards me, at first I thought it was the Slender Man but it was actually Arthur...and Alfred!

They demanded me to move as they tried to jump over the fence, but America ended up face planting in front of it. I chucked and watched Arthur and Alfred climb over. We all hugged each other and cried in each others arms.

"We survived!" I cried in Arthur's chest.

When our fluffy hugging moment ended we looked around and noticed a light from not far away. As we got closer to it we realised it was the gas station, luckily it was still open. The clerks were impressed when we told them what happened to us in the woods.

"Nobody ever came out, you're the first" the first clerk said. "Didcha know 'bout the legend?"

"No, and I don't wanna know" Alfred chuckled.

After the clerks called a towing company which got Francis's car and brought it to the station. This time we filled the gas to the top and he slept in the car that night.

As I slept in Arthur's arms I woke up from footsteps outside, I sat up and saw Francis holding Alfred. They sure do look cute together.

I looked outside to see a man in a distance. I could tell by his featureless face it was Slendy. I rolled down my window and he came closer.

"Thanks for scaring us, it was fun"

"No problem, Tiffany." Slender replied. "I love scaring you humans. It's amusing"

"..So what did you actually do to the other humans?"

"I don't know honestly, I guess they got lost and got eaten by wolves. I never touched any human"

"...Oh good to know. Goodnight Slendy."

"Night, goodbye"

I rolled up the window and watched him walk back into the forest. A smile formed on my face as I layed back into Arthur's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D **

**hope you liked the ending haha!~**


End file.
